Kowalski's Sick
by CrazyFangirl246
Summary: Kowalski's sick and his brothers have to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar**

The wake up horn dinged at precisely 6:30am. Skipper was already up, as usual, and was sipping his coffee, which had a fish tail sticking out of it.

"Wake up soldiers, we have a long day ahead." Skipper instructed, putting his coffee down on the table, as he made his way over to them.

Rico groaned sleepily and clutched his pillow. After a few more seconds, he slid down from his bunk, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Private quietly stretched and yawned in his, then slowly climbed down.

Kowalski was the only one still asleep. Skipper waddled over to his bunk and shook him, gently.

"Kowalski! Time to get up!" He yelled, into his earhole.

Kowalski open his eyes and quickly adjusted to his surroundings.

He already felt dizzy, and it seemed like the entire world was spinning, as Skipper pulled him to the floor. Kowalski yawned and leaned up against the wall.

"Alright boys, first we'll start us up with some breakfast then the-" He quickly noticed Kowalski leaning up against the wall and almost falling back asleep. Skipper slapped him harshly.

"Ow!" Kowalski yelled in pain, as he rubbed the cheek that Skipper slapped.

Skipper rolled his eyes at him and continued telling his brothers the plan for the day.

Kowalski suddenly felt dizzy again and before he knew it, fell to the ground.

"Kowalski!" Private shouted, as he crouched next to him. Skipper leaned down in front of him, with Rico on the left side.

Kowalski put a flipper to his head, trying to keep himself from losing consciousness.

"What is going on with you, today?" Skipper asked, softly and 100 times more relaxed then earlier. He helped Kowalski to his feet, well Rico walked him over to the lowest bunk, even though it wasn't his, they figured it would be easier then making him climb steps.

Kowalski sat down and just panted for a minute, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at his three brothers.

"I..i..d-don't know."

Private realized he was shivering and tried to think of what to do.

"Hang on Kowalski! I'll get you some blankets!"

He raced into the hallway looking for some.

Skipper sat down next to him and put a flipper to Kowalski's head. Kowalski tried to fight it away, insisting he was fine, but Skipper insisted.

Skipper yanked his own flipper away. Kowalski's head was burning, meaning he had a horrible fever.

Before Skipper could say anything about it, Private raced in.

"I got the blankets!" He shouted, running over to Kowalski, to cover him with them.

"T..thanks, Private, but I don't need any.." Kowalski mumbled, as Private started tucking him in with 3 different blankets. "Of course you do Kowalski! Your sick." Private argued, with a small smile.

One of the blankets was Private's Lunacorn one, and if Kowalski felt any better he would tell Private to put it back, but in all truths, Kowalski was really cold.

"Alright, looks like we're gonna have to cancel training." Skipper announced, once everyone was quiet. Kowalski looked shocked and was definitely touched that his older brother would cancel training just because he was sick. Even though, Kowalski didn't believe he was sick.

"Thanks Skipper, but there's no need too, I'm fine." Kowalski replied, well trying to ignore the urge to crawl back in his bunk and fall asleep. He gave an appreciated smile at him and then started to climb down from his bunk.

"Hold your horses!" Skipper yelled, grabbing him and pushing him back to his bunk.

"Kowalski, your burning up! Not to mention, you look exhausted! Until your cold goes away, no ones going anywhere."

"I don't have a cold!" Kowalski objected, suddenly annoyed at the way his brothers were treating him. _He was perfectly fine! Nothing was wrong with him. Besides what did they know? They weren't doctors! He felt fine! It was just a tiny headache.._.Kowalski thought to himself.

"Really, because your shivering, you have a fever, and right now, it looks like your struggling to keep your eyes open!" Skipper replied back. He crossed his flippers at Kowalski, as Kowalski tossed the blankets from his body.

"I'm _not_ shivering, I _don't_ have a fever, and I'm _not_ trying to keep my eyes open! _Im_ _fine!" _Kowalski yelled back. This was driving him crazy. He was perfectly fine!

Private quickly leaned over to feel Kowalski's head for himself. But Kowalski got up and tried to shove him away, so Rico pinned him to the wall.

"Whoa Kowalski, maybe it would be best if you do lie down..." Private said, sympathetically. "Your really warm!"

"I. Am. Fine. Leave me alone!" Kowalski yelled, as he got Rico off of him. He glanced at his lab, debating whether to run inside. He made a beeline towards it and started heading towards the door trying to escape his brothers craziness, but Rico grabbed him again and yanked him back over to them.

Suddenly, the room felt like it was spinning for what seemed like the hundredth time today and Kowalski held his head, trying to make it stop. Rico rubbed his back, gently, and carried him back to his bunk. Struggling to sit up, Kowalski propped himself against the pillow. But even when he was sitting, the room didn't stop spinning in circles. "I'm fine..." Kowalski muttered.

Kowalski quickly buried his face into the pillow mumbling things that no one could understand, but they were pretty sure he was arguing about being sick.

Gently, Kowalski felt Skipper, Rico, and Private tucking him in with the three blankets.

Before Kowalski knew it, he had shut his eyes and had fallen asleep.

Skipper quietly went over and turned the lights off well Rico and Private smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Kowalski." Private whispered, softly. "Feel better soon."

**I'll make the next part soon :) Oh, and guys thank you so much for the reviews and favorites on my other story. I had a smile on my face the entire time well reading them! Anyways I hope you guys will like this story too!**


	2. The Medicine

**I don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar**

A couple hours later, Kowalski awoke to the delicious aroma of herring. He gave a soft smile. It was his favorite type of fish,

Kowalski sat up, tiredly, and glanced around hq.

The three instantly realized he was awake and made their way over to him.

"Hey Sleepyhead." Private giggled as he waddled over to the bunks, followed by Rico, and then Skipper who was carrying the herring towards Kowalski's bunk.

"We thought you might be hungry." Skipper replied, softly.

Rico nodded.

"Thanks." Kowalski's voice sounded hoarse and his throat instantly hurt from speaking.

He still gave a small smile as Skipper handed him the fish.

Rico looked up at Kowalski. "How ooh feelin?"

Kowalski shrugged. "Fine, because I'm not sick.."

Rico rolled his eyes. "Sure ooh not."

Skipper groaned. "How long are you going to keep pretending your fine?" He asked, well cleaning up the mess they had made on the table.

"I'm not pretending..." Kowalski muttered, leaning himself up against the bunks wall, but still sitting up eagerly.

Private sat down next to him and rubbed his back. Kowalski shot Private a small smile.

"Whatever you say." Skipper rolled his eyes, but decided not to argue with the sick penguin.

"Oh, and you need to take this." Skipper handed Kowalski a small cup full of purple liquid.

Kowalski winced as he held it up towards the light. "What brand of medicine is this?"

"I don't know! it's Medicine! We got it from the pharmacy across the street."

Kowalski groaned, realizing it was probably going to taste horrible, but took a small sip anyway.

"That is...oh my gosh why did you..." Kowalski quickly jumped down from his bunk and raced over to get some water. While running, He instantly felt dizzy and collapsed down onto the floor. Skipper and Rico were by Kowalski's sides within a second to lift him up.

"L-let go of me!" Kowalski yelled, struggling from their grip.

"No!" Rico yelled back. He stuck his tongue out as he spoke. "Ooh sick!"

Kowalski rolled his eyes well he kept trying to get himself free from their hold, but unfortunately for him, Skipper and Rico were stronger and able to carry Kowalski back into his bunk.

Skipper laid him down and put the blankets over him, with his plate of fish on top so he could still eat. Well, Private poured some water so Kowalski would get the taste out of his mouth.

Kowalski drank the full cup of water within 5 seconds.

"That was disgusting! It tastes nothing like grape!" Kowalski yelled, as soon as he had caught his breath again. "The whole things a lie! It's poison! Why did it-" before Kowalski could finish his rant, Skipper handed him the rest.

Kowalski's eyes widened, as he tried to push it away.

"No...I thought I was done.."

"Sorry buddy." Skipper said, softly. "But I promise, it'll help you feel better."

"I told you! I already feel fine!"

"You'll feel even finer if you drink this!" Private chirped, happily

Rico nodded and pretended to drink it, then ended his short presentation by rubbing his stomach happily and smiling, like he felt great,

"That's not even theoretically possible!" Kowalski explained to Private, as he hopped down from his bunk, dizzily.

"I'm done drinking medicine!"

"No your not!" Skipper yelled back. "And stop getting down so fast!"

"Yes I am!" Kowalski started climbing up the hatch, to escape, but Rico jumped on top of him and tackled him to the floor.

"IT MAKE OOH FEEL BETTA!" Rico screeched.

"IM NOT EVEN SICK!" Kowalski yelled back, but then ended in a fit of coughing.

Skipper, Rico, and Private gave him a stern expression, as Rico fumbled off of him.

Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"Im not drinking it..."

Skipper faced towards him.

"Kowalski. Why are you acting like this?! Just drink the stupid medicine already!"

Kowalski shook his head and instantly winced, feeling the dizziness come back. He felt like he was in a daze.

"It tastes disgusting...it's not even helping!" Kowalski yelled, back. Which instantly startled the three other Penguins. Kowalski looked like he was about to cry. Private wanted to run up and hug him but he knew they had to make him take his medicine first.

"Kowalski, I will pin you down and force this medicine down your throat, if I have too." Skipper growled. "Now, do you really want it to come to that?"

Kowalski rolled his eyes dramatically and looked away from his brothers. He didn't want them to see him like this. Why did he have to be sick?

Skipper sighed and the 3 walked over to him.

Kowalski instantly faced somewhere else, so they wouldn't see him.

"Would you just relax?!" Skipper said, less angry.

"I don't need to relax!"

"Take water! Taste go away!" Rico yelled out, handing Kowalski another cup of water, which Kowalski tossed to the floor.

Private looked down at the puddle of water and sighed. He quickly ran over to get a mop to wipe it up with.

Kowalski glanced down at the spilled water, instantly feeling bad.

Groaning, Skipper pulled Kowalski towards them and Kowalski looked down to the floor, so he wouldn't have to see their stern expressions.

"S..sorry..." Kowalski mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Skipper leaned down to get to where Kowalski was looking at and Kowalski instantly looked up.

"Kowalski..." Skipper said, softly.

Kowalski felt tears rush to his eyes again. He didn't even know why, but he looked towards his brothers.

"..I'm sorry."

He quietly grabbed the medicine from Skipper.

Skipper sighed and relaxed a little.

"I promise you, it'll make you feel better soon. You know that."

Kowalski sighed, but nodded. He looked up to Skipper sheepishly and slightly embarrassed, that he was acting like that.

Kowalski glanced at the disgusting purple medicine, and quickly drank the rest of the cup as fast as he could.

"Happy?" Kowalski asked, rolling his eyes but giving a soft smile, when it was empty.

"Very" Skipper replied, smiling back.

"Now come on, go sit back down and enjoy your herring! Thats an order!"

Kowalski gave a weak laugh. "Yes, sir." He gave a small salute.

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys are so amazing3 I'll update again soon!**


	3. Soup

**I don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar**

Skipper, Rico, and Private surrounded Kowalski's bunk.

"Are you positive you don't need anything?" Private asked, softly. He put a flipper to Kowalski's head, but Kowalski quickly pushed it away.

"Yes! For the hundredth time, Yes! Just leave me alone.."

Skipper gave him a unsure look well Private kept talking.

"Are you sure? Cause we could get you food, movies, basically whatever you need..." Private offered. He gave Kowalski a small smile. "Right, guys?"

Rico and Skipper nodded. While, Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"All I need is for you to leave me alone!" He repeated, in a weak voice. His throat was still hurting him.

Private looked up at Skipper, to see what his leader or older brother planned to say about this matter.

"Sorry Kowalski, but we're not going anywhere until your 100% recovered." Skipper announced.

Rico nodded, happily and regurgitated out a thermometer.

Kowalski winced and then tossed it away from him.

They watched it crash into the wall, then land on to the ground, breaking apart.

"So like I was saying!" Skipper continued, after another minute. "We will be at your side this entire time! We will-"

Skipper was interrupted by Kowalski groaning and face palming into his pillow.

"If you want to help me, go over there!"

He motioned to the other side of the room, where hopefully they wouldn't keep bugging him and he could finally get some sleep.

"How would sitting over there help you?" Private asked, confused. To which, Kowalski groaned again.

"Private has a point." Skipper replied, rolling his eyes. Private beamed happily.

Before Kowalski could respond, Marlene jumped down the hatch.

"Hey guys." She waved, but then instantly froze up, seeing their concerned faces around Kowalski."Hi Marlene!" Private waved politely, well Skipper shot her an annoyed look. Obviously, he wanted to confront her about coming inside but he realized it would have to wait.

"What's ..uhh... What's going on?" She asked, well casting a glance towards Kowalski's bunk.

Kowalski had his face nuzzled against his pillow and looked like he was trying to ignore everyone in the world.

Rico motioned to him. "Walski sick."

Hearing this, Kowalski tossed the pillow off of him, hitting Rico.

"No I'm not!" His voice came out in a rasp whisper and Skipper sighed.

"Oh my gosh! You poor thing!" She rushed over by him and knocked out another thermometer from Rico's stomach. She tried to shove it into Kowalski's mouth, but Kowalski refused, so Marlene did the next best thing she could think of. She put her paw up to his forehead, right before Kowalski hit it away.

"Your burning up!"

"If you think that's bad, you should have seen him this morning!" Private whispered, but Kowalski still sighed sadly and then quickly started rushing to some of the Potts that were placed on a counter. "Here! I can go make you some soup and-"

"I don't need soup!" Kowalski attempted to yell, but couldn't.

"Of course you do! Your sick!" Marlene replied, rolling her eyes as if soup was the answer to everything in the world.

"Im not sick and I hate soup..." Kowalski mumbled, rolling his eyes back.

"He won't admit he's sick!" Private whispered to Marlene loudly.

Marlene's mouth made an o as she nodded.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone?!" Kowalski yelled, clearly frustrated. His voice cracked as he yelled.

Honestly, Kowalski just wanted to curl up in his bed and fall asleep but apparently relaxing wasn't a option.

"Okay, okay!... Geez." Marlene replied, walking back over to them.

"You heard him, Marlene!" Skipper yelled before she could reach them , grabbing her at the left side with Rico on the right. "Leave him alone!"

Marlene opened her mouth to argue and protest but Skipper tossed her out of the hatch.

"And stay out!" He yelled, angrily and then smiled in success. Rico and Skipper high fived.

A few seconds later, they heard a splash in their pool and Marlene yelling at them, but Skipper and Rico chose to ignore it.

They waddled back over to Kowalski who was sitting on his bunk, with a stern expression.

"You really had to do that?!" He asked, rolling his eyes but giving a small fragile smile.

Skipper nodded. "Affirmative, now what kind of soup do you want?"


	4. Royal Fruit Treatment

**I don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar**

Kowalski opened his eyes, hearing voices. He yawned, sitting up.

Kowalski instantly noticed Private was next to him, seeming to be touching his pillow.

"Private? What are you doing?" Kowalski asked, softly, facing the youngest penguin.

"Um... Not fluffing your pillow If that's what your thinking.." Private trailed off.

Groaning, Kowalski pushed him away.

Kowalski noticed Skipper and Rico walking over to him.

"Hey, you fell asleep before I could make any soup so if you-"

"Skipper, I'm fine. With all respect, I really don't need soup.."

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Okay whatever! I won't argue with you...for now."

Kowalski rolled his eyes back but gave a small smile.

"We were just deciding if we should wake you to tell you that we have to run over to Rogers habitat for a little while." Private answered. "Something happened to his water."

Kowalski nodded okay.

"You gonna be alright well we're gone?" Skipper asked.

"I think I'll manage." Kowalski replied with a faint smile.

Skipper smiled back.

"Ooh and when we get back I can make you some tea!" Private offered, happily. "With honey!"

Kowalski was about to object and tell him he didn't need tea, but this time just decided to go with it. _Maybe tea would be nice._

_"_Okay, we're off. There's a walkie talkie over there if you need us."

"Bye Walski!" Rico waved, as they climbed up the hatch.

"Bye" Kowalski answered, as he sighed in relief.

_Finally_, he could just go in his lab and invent. He knew Skipper wouldn't allow him too, but they were going to be gone for at least a half hour. So it's not like he would notice that Kowalski was in his lab for a couple of minutes...

Kowalski slid down his bunk, slowly, so he wouldn't feel too lightheaded and attempted to walk to his lab. After a few seconds, he had to grab the wall to keep his balance.

"I can't do this..." Kowalski mumbled dizzily to himself, lying onto the floor, to catch his breath. The room was already spinning and no matter how hard he tried to make it stop, it wouldn't.

"Hello Smartie penguin!" Came a voice from the other side of the room. Kowalski instantly realized it was Julien and tried to sit up.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" He asked, noticing Maurice and Mort next to him.

"Well!" Julien said, happily. "My boomy box is broken and I need you to fix it! Also, why are you on the floor?"

"I.. like the floor." Kowalski trailed off, not coming up with a good answer.

"And can't it wait?"

Maurice and Mort exchanged looks, seeing that Kowalski looked sick. They helped him stand and then led him back to his bunk.

"I like the floor too! But you do not see me laying on it!" Julien replied, happily. "And no you cannot be waiting! How else am I suppose to move it move it when there is no music to move it move it too?"

Kowalski sat up, against the wall.

"Julien, I mean this in the nicest way, but _please_ get out. I'll help you with it later..."

"Why?" Julien asked, cluelessly.

Maurice leaned over to whisper in the Kings ear.

"Your Majesty, Kowalski looks sick, maybe we should just leave him alone and let him rest for awhile."

"Who's Kowalski?" Julien asked, with a puzzled expression.

Maurice groaned and leaned back over. "The smartie penguin."

Hearing this, a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Oooooh, that penguin." He replied, happily. "I have an idea!"

Julien skipped over to the table, much to Maurice's annoyance.

"We must start the royal fruit treatment!" Mort started placing bananas and apples onto it.

"Well, I tried..." Maurice muttered to himself, making his way back to Julien and Mort.

Meanwhile, Kowalski just sat there watching them.

"Julien...I don't like fruit. And Skipper's gonna be mad your in here..."

"Ah, who cares what the bossy penguin thinks?" Julien replied, waving it off.

"NOT ME!" Mort cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

Kowalski groaned and faced palmed into his pillow.

"Fine...if I help you with your...boomy box...will you please leave me alone?" He asked, sitting back up.

Julien took a minute to decide.

"But what about the royal fruit treatment?"

"I already told you, I don't like fruit..."

Julien pondered for a minute. "Okay! ...Now come on, da boomie box is in my kingdom!"

Kowalski sighed, knowing Skipper would freak if he saw him, but reluctantly followed.

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! But don't worry, I have three more chapters already finished that I'll upload soon, to make up for it :)**


	5. Boom boxes

Skipper yanked on the gigantic plug in Rogers habitat, as hard as he could.

"Why! Isn't! It! Moving?!" He yelled, as he tugged on it.

Rico and Private were on the other side with a hammer, ready for the alligators water to flood back in.

Roger looked at them, concerned.

"You guys know you don't have to do this... I'll survive without a littIe water... besides, you should be home with Kowalski."

Skipper stopped pulling on it for a minute and glanced up at the gigantic alligator.

"Roger, your a _gator_. Gators live in water! so I swear...I'm gonna get this thing out if it's the last thing I-" Skipper pulled as hard as he could, and fell backwards into the pool. Rico and Private slid up and caught him.

"I don't know Skippah, your pulling technique doesn't seem to be working." Private announced, softly, helping his older brother stand back up.

"That's exactly what Manfredi and Johnson said when they were stuck underwater! And you know what happened to them.." Skipper answered, widening his eyes dramatically.

"Yes...but um...we're penguins... If I know anything about being a penguin, I would think they would be alright underwater ...for a bit.." Privates voice trailed off

"That's what Manfredi thought too! But look at him now..." Skipper paused. "Oh wait. You can't!"

Private sighed softly, in defeat. "Alright sir, then what are we going to do about this?"

Rico waddled over to the plug and looked down at it. He kicked it once, hoping for some kind of reaction. Rico frowned, when nothing happened.

"Rico, please tell me you have a crowbar with you." Skipper asked, turning towards him, with another idea.

Rico shrugged and started regurgitating different things, trying to find a crowbar.

After a few more minutes, he eventually found one and tossed it to Skipper.

Skipper caught it with one flipper and walked over to the plug.

"Alright boys, on my mark, we push."

Rico and Private gave a small salute before nodding.

"GO!" Skipper yelled and the three of them started pushing down on the crowbar, as hard as they could. Suddenly, the plug flew up from the hole and crashed onto the brick wall.

Water started filling up the pool, once again.

"Thank you guys! Thank you so much!" Roger yelled, happily trying to pull them into a hug, which the three backed away from.

"No problem, Roger, but we have to go..do stuff.."

Before Roger could question anything, the three Penguins disappeared.

He shrugged and dived into his pool, not thinking anything of it.

Meanwhile, Kowalski was at the lemurs habitat, working on Julien's stereo.

His head was killing him, but he ignored it.

'Just do this Kowalski.. As soon as your done, you can go back home and rest..'

He thought to himself, as he opened up the back of the boom box.

"Hey penguin! How long will this be taking?! I need to party soon or I might go crazy!" Julien yelled, from his throne.

Mort jumped up into the air happily as Julien talked.

"Hopefully it'll be done soon.." Kowalski mumbled back, feeling the warm sun on him.

'Why does it have to be summer...' Kowalski thought to himself, trying to avoid the blazing heat on him. Instead, just focusing on fixing the stereo.

"Hey, you know, you don't have to do this." A voice said, softly, interrupting him from his thoughts. Kowalski looked up, seeing Maurice.

"Yeah I do.." Kowalski answered, softly, as Maurice handed him a smoothie. He gave a small appreciative smile.

"No you don't! The king can't do anything about it if you refuse too..." Maurice said, before starting to walk away.

Kowalski watched him leave and sighed, softly, but continued working on the stereo anyway..


End file.
